


The Watcher

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula watches Aang...Azula POV. A small drabble. Azula and Aang Pairing! She was waiting and watching his every move. Takes place, when Azula is trying to find out about everything about the Avatar! Enjoy! rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

**The Watcher**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender! **  
**

* * *

She was waiting and watching his every move. She wanted to know everything about him. He was the Avatar. The Savior. He was nothing but a mere child. A child who did not know how to fight. He would laugh, an annoying laugh, which she did not know how to laugh like him, full with life and sprit. He would love his friends and see that they would be protected. And she was Azula, the princess to Lord Ozai. She was a prodigy but he wasn't. But she watched him dance away while waterbending, marveling how he could bend 3 elements. But she was better than him. _She was his, and she didn't even know it yet._


End file.
